The Pink Magician and the Vampire Queen
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Hoping to cash in on the Harry Potter and Twilight franchises, Chip writes a book. Vida finds out.


Holy friggin' crap it's been awhile since my last story… I've been so busy with stuff I've barely had time to read fan fiction, much less write any… Well, this is my first Chip/Vida since I did _Do You Believe in Magic?_ My intention with that story was to do a whole bunch of Chip/Vida and then leave the pairing alone in my writing, but they are so darn cute I couldn't help myself…

Please Review, maybe it'll inspire plot bunnies.

* * *

"I've got it!"

The thunderous exclamation startled Vida out of her peaceful nap and she proceeded to tumble off of the ratty, old couch she'd been sleeping on. Hair disheveled, and picking up the _Math in Art_ textbook that had been sitting on her chest she looked around the apartment she and Chip shared, looking for her soon-to-be-dead-boyfriend for waking her up.

"What?" She grumbled, hauling herself off of the floor, and running a hand through her bright pink hair. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't-"

"They're going to publish it!" Chip exclaimed happily, running into the room, brandishing a folded piece of paper and tossing a ripped, brown envelope over his shoulder. "They're going to publish it!"

Vida blinked slowly as the paper was shoved underneath her nose. She glared down at it, cross-eyed before throwing her textbook onto the coffee table with the broken leg and snatching the paper from Chip's hands. "What?"

"My book! The one I've been working on after work! They're going to publish it! Isn't that great? I have to tell my mom!" Chip twirled on his heel and headed towards the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall. He found, however, that he wasn't able to get very far with Vida latched onto the collar of his yellow polo shirt.

"Book?"

Vida and Chip had started dating not long after high school and had moved out into an apartment together with a plan in mind. While both planned to attend University, it was agreed only one would go at a time, and the other would work. Toby had been nice enough to let Chip work at the store full time and gave him nice bonuses since, you know, he did save the world at one point…

But Vida hadn't heard anything about Chip writing a book between work, in fact, she didn't even think Chip liked to write. He'd always been reluctant in English class, and most of his reading consisted of comic books anyways.

"Yeah!" Chip replied excitedly before his face fell. "Uh…"

"Well Chip, that's great, but why haven't I heard of this?" Vida began, unfolding the letter in her hand. She read through it. "We at _Great Way Publishing_ are proud to tell you…" she muttered as she read.

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate the content…" Chip trailed off, his whole demeanor changing from thrilled to very nervous in a few seconds.

"_The Pink Magician and the Vampire Queen_," Vida read off the paper. She paused. "That's the name of your book?"

"Well, yes-" Chip replied, slowly backing up.

Vida's eyes narrowed. "Chip, what aren't you telling me?"

"Wellit'skindofaboutawizardwhogetsturnedintoavampireandIthoughtyou'dbemadatmeandImight'vemadeyouthemaincharacter."

Vida looked up as she attempted to decipher what her boyfriend had just announced. "About a wizard, turned into a vampire… wait, I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER?"

"Yes…"

"CHIP!"

"See, I knew you'd be angry…"

"I'm not exactly proud about that whole thing… you used my real name?"

"No… The character is Vida Thorn…"

"You have no imagination when it comes to names…"

"No," Chip admitted. "But it's good! I swear, and it will be popular, I know it!"

Vida groaned. "Can you at least ask next time?"

Chip nodded. "Okay, can I get started on the second book?"

"How do you know they'll want a second book?"

Chip rolled his eyes. "Trust me Vida, it has vampire wizards in it!" He threw his arms up in the air. "It's the best of _Harry Potter_ and _Twilight_! I'm also hoping to throw in an alternate universe in the second book for a little _Narnia _flavouring…" He paused, realizing Vida was still glaring at him. "Uh… forgive me?" He gave her, his best wounded puppy dog look.

Vida let out a sigh, curse Chip's ability to make his eyes look like that of an upset anime character. "Damnit! Okay, you're forgiven… but only if you'll buy me coffee, I still have two more hours of studying to do"

Chip threw his arms around his girlfriend, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you!" He grabbed his car keys off of a nearby end table, determined to grab Vida the best Venti coffee she'd every tasted. He paused before he headed out the front door, looking back towards the direction of the living room. "Vida?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to do the publicity tour with me? The book is bound to do great with a real former vampire-wizard promoti-"

"Coffee, Chip, NOW!"


End file.
